Talk:Royal Knights
When and where was Kingetemon announced to be a royal Knight?Gazimon X 21:37, 14 July 2008 (UTC) :And that's the point all of the editors have been trying to make. If there's no proof, then he's not to be included. Lanate 23:49, 14 July 2008 (UTC) English name Sleipmon's english name is something like Kantarusmon. Once I get the spelling, I'll change it. ::I think you mean Kentarumon, the Japanese name for Centarumon. We've already had Sleipmon used in the dubbed DS game's, and there's been no news yet an further name changes. Please wait until the episode airs to change his name.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 21:30, 12 August 2008 (UTC) Other forms *Alphamon, as a Royal Knight, has canon evolutions from both DoruGreymon and Grademon, and to UWBKDS. *Dunasmon X is a Royal Knight *Gallantmon X and MedievalDukemon are both Royal Knighs, as forms of Gallantmon. In canon, he performs a slide from Gallantmon to X, as well as Medieval to X. *Duftmon Leopard Mode is a Royal Knight. *Magnamon X is a Royal Knight. *Omegamon X is a Royal Knight, and performs an in-canon slide from Omegamon to X. *UlforceVdramon X is a Royal Knight. MedievalGallantmon is the only one of these without "Royal Knight" on his card, so he himself may not be a Royal Knight, but simply a degeneration of one, like DoruGreymon. D-Cyber never really seems to say HE is a Holy Knight, but only ever that he's "Duke of Courage". However, it is a canon evolution in the context of a Royal Knight, so we at least need to add that in the "from" box (for X, I guess). We should discuss whether to put his full bio in, though. The rest of these have only ever appeared as Royal Knights, so they definitely need to be included. 15:36, 7 October 2008 (UTC) Gallantmon Also, Gallantmon needs to actually have a section. 15:45, 7 October 2008 (UTC) My new series, Digimon: Revelations My name is Wizzzzzard, and I am creating another new digimon series utilizing the Royal Knights called Digimon: Revlations. Unfortunatly it will have to be made on a new wiki as I think it will breach the rules on this one. It involves the Royal Knights battling the Seven Great Demon Lords. I am creating it only to get it off my mind. It will involve an evil group who are manipulated by the Demon Lords influence called the Dark Destined battling the Knights. There will also be ventures into Witchelny and the Dark Area where more about these places will be reveiled. The series will contain various allusions and parallels to demonology. If anyone is interested please follow the link. http://www.digimonrevelations.wikia.com :First of all, please sign your posts with four ~'s. Secondly, wikia rules and guidelines specifically prohibit self-advertisement anywhere on the wiki except for your own userpage. Xeno the Hedgehog 02:27, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Can't do it myself I'm not sure why this page is still locked, but would one of the admins mind changing Category:Featured Articles to [[:Category:Weekly Featured Articles|Category:Weekly Featured Articles]]? I'm doing the same to all pages in that category. Thanks. THB → Talk ← 12:43, June 24, 2010 (UTC) How to mention? Though he did not have any episode appearances or mentions in the entire series, he did make a small cameo appearance as a silhouette in the second opening, standing along side the other Royal Knights. He was the only one of the revealed Royal Knights at the time that doesn't make an appearance in the series proper. :Things to check for notes: Examon Dynasmon X Duftmon Dynasmon Alphamon Dukemon X Craniummon UlforceV-dramon X Dukemon Magnamon X Dracumon UlforceV-dramon BantyoLiomon LordKnightmon PrinceMamemon Sleipmon Omegamon Marsmon Omekamon Imperialdramon Paladin Mode Magnamon Omegamon X Grademon Duftmon X Tempest KingEtemon SkullSatamon Digimon Battle Chronicle Omegamon Zwart Alphamon Ouryuken Duftmon: Leopard Mode Dukemon: Crimson Mode Full Card List Alpha Jintrix SDT DM02-117 DM-154 Dα-424 Dα-359 Dα-470 Dα-501 Dα-551 Dα-499 Dα-592 SPα-005 Dα-500 Dα-416 Dα-469 Bx-116 St-841 Bx-10s Dα-465 Dα-467 DM02-094 Dα-553 Dα-535 Sp-28 St-724 St-884 St-860 Bx-109 Dα-465 Sx-40 Bx-99 Bx-29 Bx-179 Bx-78 Bx-108 Bx-6s Bx-9s St-828 Bx-138 Bo-932 Bx-188 Bx-136 Bo-1112 Bx-123 Bo-1116 Sx-5 Bo-139t Bo-138t Bo-1151 Bx-66 St-551 Sx-100 Bx-149 Bo-1176 St-385 St-994 Founder Shouldn't ImperialDramon Paladin mode's profile be on this page since he is the founder? (Lvdoomien 20:25, March 13, 2011 (UTC)) :We don't have an official profile for him, one, and he isn't considered an actual member, for two. 22:01, March 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Well how can't he be a member if he created the Royal Knights? (Lvdoomien 23:27, March 13, 2011 (UTC)) :::Dunno. Bandai has been pretty adamant that the two remaining members have not been published in any format, though, as annoying as that is. As such, the only info of his relevant to the page is that he is the founder, which is covered in the lead. 23:33, March 13, 2011 (UTC) ::::Dum Bandai coming up with this whole founder thingy. Imperialdramon paladin mode: "Hehe hay I'm gonna start a kick-ass group of mega level holy knight digimon then not be a part of it in any way this is the best idea ever :D" ::::: It's not really that weird an idea, for example, King Arthur's Knights of the Round Table, King Arthur founded then but he himself was not one of the Knights. Dark Paladin Danny 20:46, September 9, 2011 (UTC) X's and modes Should we separate the not-totally-members into a different section? The original thirteen all mention being Royal Knights in their profiles, while the side members are only counted because of group-classification on cards, to my knowledge. They may be officially Royal Knights, but they're...not really as relevant as the main thirteen. 04:41, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Remaining cleanup *Should "alternate forms" be split into "X form" and "Other forms"? *Are the Digimon World 4 Crusadermon and Digimon Battle Terminal Examon truly the Royal Knight versions? *The fiction sections need to be in-universe, present tense, alphabetically organized, etc., with bolded links to the species page. *We need to add the official renders for the X-Evolution characters, as well as manga scans for the D-Cyber and Xros Wars Royal Knights. *We need Toei control art for Crusadermon, Dynasmon, Craniamon, Leopardmon, and UlforceVeedramon. It needs to be .gif. *We need to add the voice actors to all of the fiction sections. Digimon World 4 A traitor digimon that was once a royal knight. LordKnightmon is the second boss you fight in Machine Pit. Digimon Battle Terminal 02 Examon is the DNA Digivolution of Wingdramon and Groundramon. Woo! 18:21, January 30, 2012 (UTC) :Well, I'm trying to get renders, but the images are too small to be worth and they no longer open pop-up pages with a larger version like I remember they did some years ago, although it could just be my browser. 18:24, January 30, 2012 (UTC) ::...eh, looking at it like this, and I'm not liking the organization that much. Too many smaller headers. Lanate (talk) 23:36, January 30, 2012 (UTC) :::cries :::'s there any chance that tabbing would resolve that? Separating each media into it's own div, similar to how wikimon separates profiles into various divs? Does anyone have any ideas?...do we just revert all of it? :::G-SANtos: I think wikimon has copies of those renders, if we don't already have them (and we do, somwhere. I think MetalGarurumon is MetalGarurumon b.gif). 23:49, January 30, 2012 (UTC) ::::Good tabbing, but now the redirect for Royal Knights (Xros Wars) won't work. How will we solve that? Creating separate pages like we do for Digimon characters? ::::Well, it's just my browser, I tried Internet Explorer and got Dorumon, Omegamon, and Dukemon through Print Screen, but I'm having trouble with WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon and Magnamon, the images keep appearing and diappearing in such a rate that it's impossible to Print Screen them. ::::And why "b"? Aren't they Toei renders? Is it misnamed? By the way, the name "MetalGarurumon X b.gif", and was deleted this 21, by you. 01:46, January 31, 2012 (UTC)/23:46, January 30, 2012 (Brasília, summertime) ::The headers (level 3) should be put back within the divs, so that people can edit them and the redirects work. ::Give me a link and I'll grab the renders. ::They should be Toei, probably, it's just that the MetalGarurumon one got put at that name for a while before we replaced it with the correct image. When I uploaded the jpg, I reverted the image to the render instead of just deleting it. 02:03, January 31, 2012 (UTC) :::Here you go. 02:16, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Debuts *--Dukemon - July 2001 *--Imperialdramon Paladin Mode - March 2002 *Magnamon - July 2002 *UlforceV-dramon - July 27 2002 *Dynasmon and LordKnightmon - December 22 2002 *Alphamon - April 26 2003 *Omegamon - April 26 2003 *Craniummon - March 2005 *Sleipmon - November 19 2005 *Duftmon - February 11 2007 *Examon - January 2008 Dukemon's card called it a Royal Knight, but did not imply it was a group. Imperialdramon PM implied a group, but Magnamon was the first where the group was actually called a group. 04:29, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Partners it says on the xros heart united army page that the royal knights are part of that army, so which ones are part of the army and who are their human partnes? are they all taiki's or do some belong to kiriha?DalekSupreme13 08:52, April 21, 2012 (UTC) :Taiki Reloads Ulforce, and the others all appear to help. You can say Taiki is their partner. 17:53, April 21, 2012 (UTC) ::wouldn't the other royal knighs, besides ulforceveedramon, wouldn't the other just be allys like spadamon and stingmon were in the anime. they fought with xros heart but weren't part of the army. ulforceveedramon seems to be the only one that is actually part of the army.DalekSupreme13 03:17, April 22, 2012 (UTC) :::I don't see why it would be considered like that. They fight just the same as the rest of the army, and their vassals (Coronamon, Lunamon, Spadamon) are treated as members and are shown digixrosing into Superior Mode. 05:30, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Leadership isn't ulforceveedramon the leader of the royal knights in the xros wars manga. he leads them in omnimon's absence.DalekSupreme13 03:18, April 22, 2012 (UTC) :There's no real evidence that there is any leader of the Knights, since we don't have good translations. 05:30, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Supposely Omnimon was the leader of the Royal Knights, untill on the Digimon-X movie, it was revealed that Alphamon was the lost leader of the group.--MathLeao (talk) 19:23, March 22, 2016 (UTC) Imperialdramon PM One is not revealed...founder is Imperialdramon PM... Wouldn't it stand to reason the last one is Imperialdramon PM? Did he found it then die or something? Am I the only one who think that 13th is Imperialdramon PM is obvious? 06:10, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Alpha :No. All sources say there's still one to be revealed, meaning "we have yet to create/release the 13th Royal Knight". If you look above, you'll see a comparison to how King Arthur founded the Knights of the Round Table but he himself was not one of the Knights. 12:48, March 31, 2013 (UTC) i would say the ancient digital world was facing its first crisses when the first home computers arived and after Imperialdramon PM saved it he founded the royal knights in the ancient and first digital world by separating grey sword and his positron laser cannon into omnimon and his his digicores were used to make a digiegg for a new veemon and the digimetal of Miracles. he was then reborn as the Dodomon that would eventually become Alphamon the rest were the first digimon created by the newly created Yggdrasil.--Guyver92 (talk) 22:20, February 15, 2016 (UTC) Please don't be silly and invent stories. Imperialdramon is definetly not a Royal Knight, and much less it's founder. It has no proved connection to the group. About the 13th Royal Knight, it is revealed to be Alphamon.--MathLeao (talk) 19:27, March 22, 2016 (UTC) :Yes, it has a proven connection to the group. The Bo-660 card says Imperialdramon PM founded the Royal Knights. Check the sources before saying stuff is being made up. 20:23, March 22, 2016 (UTC) Magnamon's dogma Magnamon's dogma would be "Order is necessary"? I was watching X-Evolution movie (again, xD), and "Order" was his biggest concern, especially when Alphamon and Omegamon rebelled against Yggdrasill. "Order is necessary" is a line he said in that part, at least in the subbed version. --Zeromaru-sama (Any questions?(〃－｀ω´－)ﾝｰ) 01:19, May 17, 2013 (UTC) :Magnamon does not have an officially cited dogma. 19:36, May 17, 2013 (UTC) ::Duftmon either. The "Justice equals power" is just a thing from Savers.--Zeromaru-sama (Any questions?(〃－｀ω´－)ﾝｰ) 02:54, May 19, 2013 (UTC) :which is stated to be his dogma in that episode. 10:30, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Leader thing Alphamon ins't presented as the leader in D-Cyber manhua? http://z.mfcdn.net/store/manga/3818/02-013.0/compressed/13_01.jpg Zeromaru-sama (Any questions?(〃－｀ω´－)ﾝｰ) 20:05, May 31, 2013 (UTC) :Nope! Those are the Holy Knights, totally different group. ::Less pedantically, given the fandom's track-record we don't really accept anything that hasn't been translated officially or has RAWs available for us to fact-check. Furthermore, even if it was the Royal Knights in that manhua, Alphamon still wouldn't be listed as the leader of the Royal Knights because that's one continuity; just like Dynasmon is the leader in Frontier, or Omnimon in a few others. The infobox is for the bedrock fiction, usually the profiles, in which Alphamon is basically described as "He who watches the watchmen." 22:27, May 31, 2013 (UTC) On the Digimon-X Movie, Alphamon is said to be "The Lost Leader of the Royal Knights", so he is clearly the leader of the group. According to the manhua lore, Alphamon locked himself along with Dexmon, to protect the Digital World.--MathLeao (talk) 19:31, March 22, 2016 (UTC) :Can you give the minute mark for that? I was unable to find it rewatching the movie. 12:47, March 23, 2016 (UTC) Additional cites *http://digimon.net/digimon_archive2010/chronicle/ndw-02.html *http://digimon.net/digimon_archive2010/chronicle/ndw-04.html *http://digimon.net/digimon_archive2010/chronicle/15/ch-01.html *http://digimon.net/digimon_archive2010/chronicle/15/ch-03.html *http://digimon.net/digimon_archive2010/chronicle/20/ch-02.html *http://digimon.net/digimon_archive2010/chronicle/30/ch-02.html *http://digimon.net/digimon_archive2010/chronicle/30/ch-04.html *http://digimon.net/digimon_archive2010/cat-digimon-world/page-02.html *BantyoLiomon: "As it is a boss that only serves its own "Justice", if something becomes an obstacle to that "Justice", it will see them as "Evil" even if they are a being like the Royal Knights or the Three Great Angels, and they will become an enemy that it has to eliminate." *Grademon: "Although its overall power is, after all, inferior, its sword techniques surpass even the Holy Knight Lord Knightmon, of the "Royal Knights", and it is said that its royal blue mantle is proof of the honor that was bestowed for its achievements over many battles." *PrinceMamemon: "Although its personality isn't awful, it was incited by King Etemon and is convinced that it truly is a member of the royal family, and the embarrassing thing is that it considers even the "Royal Knights" to be its subordinates." *Huckmon: "It follows its dreams of becoming a Royal Knight like Gankoomon as it fights through continuous battles." *Marsmon: "The Olympus Twelve possess power rivaling that of the Royal Knights, the guardian deities of the Net, and although they defend the same domain, they are shadowy beings who maintain a neutral standpoint towards the incidents that arise within the Digital World." *Dracumon: "It was once a bloodsucking Digimon, but these days it forgets to suck blood, and it seems it's trying to play some kind of trick on the Royal Knights." *Omekamon: "It doesn't know who it is, so for now, it dresses as one of the holy "Royal Knights", who are famous among Digimon." Squires Should this page mention the Knightmon, Spadamon, Coronamon, Lunamon, the Sistermon, and Huckmon as related Digimon, or simply reference them in the fiction sections? 14:06, May 30, 2014 (UTC) :Could put them into see also like with the Legend-Arms, whilst also mentioning the relevance in the articles, as I do think theyre important enough to state. I would also include Rapidmon Armor, and the other "Holy Knight" Digimon (though these are just other Omnimons).Marcusbwfc (talk) 03:19, October 22, 2018 (UTC) Apostles So, I know we've explored links to the Arthurian knights (based on the Round Table) and the zodiac before, but given that we have them as guardian deities serving God in XWM, opposed to the SGDL, and their thirteenth is Jesus, we seem to have strangely overlooked the Apostles. Anyone wanna take a crack at who would fit who? 03:37, August 21, 2014 (UTC) :Its kinda hard since there is no significant similarities. Can we really relate them to the Apostles? Since I think the zodiacs really fits them. Omegamon (talk) 06:33, August 21, 2014 (UTC) Picture Can I replace the royal knights picture with this :It's kind of a bad picture -- lowres, the images are just slapped on there, and containing text. For group articles, the images we have don't have to contain all the members, so long as they, well...have that certain je ne sais quoi of that-groupiness. For example, the current one...I get kind of a militarized group feel off it, yeah? :That's just my opinion, though. Other admins? 13:34, August 22, 2014 (UTC) ::How about this one, which shows them larger and as a group? 01:41, January 11, 2016 (UTC) Cyber Sleuth So, apparently the Royal Knights are divided in two factions led by Omegamon (allies) and LordKnightmon (antagonists) respectively, with Alphamon apparently acting alone (and V-Jump brings up the question of whether he's an ally or enemy). What do we do here? :Also, there's something about UlforceVdramon: Rina is aparently separated from V.V. in the game, and there's a screenshot of UlforceVdramon mentioning Rina. The official site doesn't mention UlforceVdramon being V.V., and it would be a bit weird for one of the Royal Knights to be from another universe (we know RD and CS are in different universes, that's the whole point of Mastemon), do we want to claim UlforceVdramon is V.V., or do we want to cover them as separate characters for now, and then merge both if they turn out to be the same? 15:14, February 20, 2015 (UTC) ::I don't undertand "if they turn out". Are you talking about if they release another game after Cyber Sleuth that clarifies the situation?If we don't know for sure what the situation is once Cyber Sleuth comes out and we have reliable translations for the plot, then we would probably do the coverage we write at that point as if they are separate characters. 18:30, February 20, 2015 (UTC) :::Actually, I mean about putting the information we have now (image, voice actress, site profile) on the page. :::And what do we do about the Royal Knights' divided factions? Alphamon can be covered on his own section, but for group synospis we have to find a way to cover the two groups separately. 21:03, February 20, 2015 (UTC) ::::I really don't think it's a good idea at all to put up story sections based on quick translations of promotional material on a game that is not even released. 21:26, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Takato's Dukemon Looking into it, Takato's Dukemon may be our first Royal Knight, alongside (poss. generic, poss. Battle of Adventurers) Omegamon: http://withthewill.net/threads/15191-Was-Takato-s-Dukemon-a-Royal-Knight?p=273984#post273984. I think the Toei profile is enough for our purposes to say for sure, but leaving it up since I don't think the anime itself actually made the statement (but again, not sure). 17:39, August 12, 2015 (UTC) :I'm convinced by your argument, just not sure where you're going with the information. Lanate (talk) 02:48, August 15, 2015 (UTC) ::Basically, that Takato's Dukemon should be covered here as a Royal Knight, although I'm not sure how to exactly do that when it doesn't appear that anything he did was under the auspice of being a Royal Knight. Maybe something as simple as "Gallantmon, one of the Royal Knights, appeared through a Biomerge Digivolution between Takato and Guilmon, and fought to keep peace in the Digital and Real worlds." 05:08, August 17, 2015 (UTC) :::We do have precedent for when members of a group are mentioned to be part of the group in fiction but the group itself isn't relevant: Seven Great Demon Lords has Lucemon (Frontier), Olympos XII has Merukimon (Data Squad), and the Four Great Dragons has Magnadramon (All-Star Rumble). Lanate (talk) 02:23, August 18, 2015 (UTC) Rapidmon Um, what? CS is the first game to have all thirteen members, you're telling me it claims there's actually fourteen? Or is Rapidmon just Magnamon's squire, like the Knightmon are to LordKnightmon? 15:25, February 23, 2017 (UTC) :What the Huck? I never heard of anything like that. Like, Rapidmon ws never mentioned as a Royal Knight in any of the promotions, and I haven't seen him being mentioned anywhere in the story. He doesn't have a VA. I'll continue to watch the videos I never finished watching, but I'm sure Rapidmon is not part of the main story. 18:12, February 23, 2017 (UTC) During the Royal Knight Great Challenges in chapter 19, Rapdimon fights alongside Magnamon in the first one. Marcusbwfc (talk) 21:50, February 23, 2017 (UTC) :They aren't explicitly the Royal Knight Great Challenges, they are simply "Great Challenges"; there's nothing explicitly linking them to the Royal Knights and they certainly aren't called the Royal Knights during the challenges. The final one is against Imperialdramon Paladin Mode. So while Rapidmon (Armor) may be fought during it, it could just be a related Digimon. Lanate (talk) 04:59, February 25, 2017 (UTC) ::Yeah, I'd be happy to list Paladin Mode, Knightmon, and Rapidmon as related Digimon (like Belphemon Sleep Mode and Ogudomon), but it's definitely not a Royal Knight itself. 16:14, February 26, 2017 (UTC) Magnamon's dogma This seems to be Magnamon's dogma. http://i.imgur.com/IQn3UOR.png http://i.imgur.com/e22qcXy.png Can I update the page with this info? --Zero (talk) 06:42, June 7, 2017 (UTC) ::That doesn't really sound like the same kind of thing the other profiles consider dogma, in my interpretation. 15:04, June 7, 2017 (UTC) Ulforce Are we confident enough that the XW Ulforce is Taichi's, to place V-Tamer 01 as a section on this page? 13:10, December 13, 2017 (UTC) Gankoomon in Digimon Adventure (PSP) Now that the English patch has been released, I've been watching a full gameplay of the game, and it's pretty much confirmed that both Hackmon and Gankoomon are the same individuals as the ones that appear later on in Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth. Considering both games were produced and developed by the same guy (Habu Kazumasa), and the Multiverse concept is a recurring theme in all of his videogames (Super Xros Wars, Adventure PSP, Decode, Cyber Sleuth, Next Order and Hacker's Memory), it would totally make sense. Do we want to do something with this information? --Charles.929 (talk) 08:13, April 19, 2018 (UTC) :Do you have the video? and can a fan translation be trusted?Marcusbwfc (talk) 17:27, April 19, 2018 (UTC) Split into separate articles? Maybe we could split them into different articles for each appearance? the page is kinda messy. I'd say the same for the Seven Great Demon Lords. So we'd have "Royal Knights (Data Squad)", "Royal Knights (Cyber Sleuth)" and so on.Marcusbwfc (talk) 04:18, June 10, 2018 (UTC) ::I think that would drastically undercut the information conveyed, since they are an archetype that keeps being used, and the characters don't change a huge ton between appearances. 13:03, October 16, 2018 (UTC) :::I was just thinking similar to a species page, where this would link to other Royal Knight pages in each canon. It would still have the list of members and lore and such, as well as stating what they're from and the main canon, but my thought was to have, say this an an over lining "group" page, that links to the groups when they show up in media. I just think all the info from every different series is a bit jarring, especially when you click one of the redirects - it always winds up sending me to somewhere different when it loads the rest of the page. So say I click "Magnamon Cyber Sleuth", itll take me there but then the rest of the page loads and suddenly im at Crusadermon Frontier because it's loaded and moved the page (which is annoying and does this on both the RKs and SGDL pages). I just thought we could clean things up slightly.Marcusbwfc (talk) 22:49, October 16, 2018 (UTC) ::In fact, I've just figured out the problem. If you're on say, Craniamon (Cyber Sleuth) and then edit it, you will then revert to Craniamon (Data Squad) as that's the first place he shows up in, with the link taking you to https://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Royal_Knights#Craniamon . This does the same for Dynasmon (CS, DS etc) and takes you to Frontier. That generic link I posted there takes you to the Data Squad version due to being the first part mentioning it. So yeah, it's a problem when editing because say we get RKs in Survive and add the info - if I were to edit "Omnimon (Survive), it would then take me to https://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Royal_Knights#Omnimon and I would no longer be in the Survive section.Marcusbwfc (talk) 22:58, October 16, 2018 (UTC) :::Those redirects have been incorrectly coded, then. When you have multiple headers with the same name on one page, you add an ordinal, like this. 14:57, October 17, 2018 (UTC) :Neat. That's been triggering me for a while. They were already set up.Marcusbwfc (talk) 03:02, October 28, 2018 (UTC) ::::Revisiting this, do we think now that they've changed enough over time? 12:38, June 24, 2019 (UTC) Crimson Mode Since Konaka confirmed that Gallantmon being listed as a RK in Tamers was an error, should we remove CM? it's sourced for Tamers.Marcusbwfc (talk) 04:09, October 14, 2018 (UTC) :It's not cited to Tamers. Also, unfortunately, it is Toei and Bandai who determine the canon, not Konaka. They are entitled to "add" onto his original story (as they did with Runaway Locomon), just as they added on to Sayo's story. :It makes little sense for him to be called a Royal Knight, when that concept doesn't fit with the Tamers setting, but it is what it is. 13:14, October 16, 2018 (UTC) ::Toei/Bandai counting over Konaka is fair enough and the Sayo thing is a good example. I do agree it makes no sense for actual Tamers though, especially when you consider that Takato literally created Guilmon but yeah, I guess Toei stating it counts even though he said "nah it's an error" as they own the anime, etc.Marcusbwfc (talk) 22:44, October 16, 2018 (UTC) Natural rivalry I'm not sure I agree with that cite for their being a "natural rivalry". The lines I see that seem to reference both of them are: たちむかうのはロイヤルナイツの精鋭たち!! "Their opposition is the elite of the Royal Knights!!" "七大魔王"に対抗できるのは赤枠の"ロイヤルナイツ"だは!?この3休にはカードの背革にもXXが... "Those able to compete with the Seven Great Demon Lords are the Red Frames of the Royal Knights!?" and then something about their being something on the backs of the three cards 聖騎士と魔王...キミはどちらの精力で戦ってみる!? "Holy Knight or Demon Lord...which do you want to fight with!?" 激突!ロイヤルナイツ"vs七大魔王!!......そしてついに七大魔王最後の1休が登場!! "Clash! Royal Knights vs Seven Great Demon Lords!!......And finally, the last member of the Seven Great Demon Lords appears!!" I think at best, the line about the SGDL being opposed by the Royal Knights could be cited, but I'm not sure what in that image is being used to substantiate a "natural rivalry". 16:36, October 23, 2018 (UTC) Kudamon In Digimon Data Squad, Kudamon (2006 anime), Chirinmon, and Reppamon would be considered as Royal Knights technically wouldn't they? (I wouldn't be suggesting to count them as outright new members, but "alternates" perhaps, or under a "see also"?) Kentaurosmon is of course the member, but we see him in all four of his forms and he of course has been a RN for a long time. This would also extend to Agumon, Gabumon, Greymon, Garurumon, WarGreymon, and MetalGarurumon for Omnimon (Cyber Sleuth).Marcusbwfc (talk) 02:36, October 28, 2018 (UTC) :Do we have any quotes stating that these are Royal Knights? 12:32, October 30, 2018 (UTC) ::I'm not sure but perhaps instead of listing the lower forms, which would also include Dorumon's line from X Evo, as the one from ReDigitize is supposedly the same from the movie, Guilmon if we treat the Tamers mention as true, VeeVee in the CS universe - etc. We could say something like "Some members of the Royal Knights retain access to their lower forms" and use ref notes for the relevant medias, because I don't think it makes sense for only one form to count - when the character themselves is a RK. Kudamon doesn't stop being a RK when he's chilling on Sampsons neck.Marcusbwfc (talk) 20:35, October 30, 2018 (UTC) :::I mean, doesn't he? Lucemon stops being SGDL when it evolves to Shadowlord Mode. It can be the same person, but lose its role. 17:57, November 1, 2018 (UTC) ::::Does he? where does it state that? that's not how I'd see it, same person = same role. "Hey Kudamon, Drasil wants you to go beat up that guy" "okay". Plus some media does treat Satan Mode as a member, such as the ones in Cyber Sleuth and Next Order.Marcusbwfc (talk) 18:01, November 1, 2018 (UTC) :::::Another Mission describes it as being an existence above the Demon Lords, treated similar to Ogudomon. I'd like to see where Cyber Sleuth and Next Order explicitly call it a member as well. :::::Same being = same role does not match most of the lore. Patamon, for example, is not interchangeable with Seraphimon, and in Frontier Seraphimon almost manifests as an alternate personality that can channel through Patamon at times. I would, if we have something explicitly saying that Agumon, Kudamon, etc. are still considered part of the Royal Knights for their universe, suggest adding their information to the section for that character, but not to the cross-canon table coverage. 20:19, November 1, 2018 (UTC) ::::::I think for Lucemon, it might depend on technicalities actually, because Mirei sends you in CS to kill Lucemon and refers to him as a member of the SGDL, then he's in his rookie stage for the first round and then digivolves twice whilst fighting him, so in that essence - all three are at least implied to be members in CS, she only stated "Lucemon" and you fight all three with him in each stage back to back to back. In Next Order, he doesn't actually even state he's a member at all when you fight him in all of his forms, he only states he's a member in the later mission when he and the other SGDL try to kill BoltBoutamon but fail, and he only shows up as Lucemon Falldown Mode mode in that specific quest, so I suppose we can rule out NO as nothing is stated there. Next Order does treat Satan Mode weirdly, he's just a normal Mega and the merged form is Belphemon Rage Mode (Which is Sleep Mode+any other member of the SGDL including Satan Mode), only Sleep Mode is mentioned to be a member (RM doesn't show up at all in the game, only the playable version) though that's gameplay mechanic, so now it just depends on how Cyber Sleuth is treated. I will point of both games have FM digivolve into SM normally with nothing else in there causing it like other Digimon, or beams and such. Just a vanilla digivolution. As for the Royal Knights, I'm a-okay to mention their other forms in their specific profiles, because I just don't like the idea of "they're not RKs when in their lower stages". It doesn't make sense to me.Marcusbwfc (talk) 06:25, November 2, 2018 (UTC) ::::::::I mean, I wasn't a college graduate before I graduated college. I'm no longer an employee of places I've left. It's not that weird. 12:34, November 2, 2018 (UTC) :::::::::Isn't Hackmon a direct counterpoint, where it only becomes a Royal Knight after achieving Jesmon? I think I'm against expanding related Digimon to essentially be DW:EVOLVE and associating species barely tangentially related to the group. Lanate (talk) 14:45, November 2, 2018 (UTC) :Well in that scenario - yes, as he stays Jesmon forever in that profile, but if then Jesmon dropped down to Hackmon and then did it Tri style, I'd feel like he'd count still because he's the same guy. I understand we dont see it the same way, though and I'm not thinking to count it for the entire franchise, I guess. Maybe its similar to "just cuz a RK turns into it, doesn't mean its a member", cuz I'm not sure how it works, but if say - nikias omnimon turned into mercy mode, unless someone says "mercy mode is a RK", we wouldn't count it, right? I just see that as being how it would work. jesmon is a member, decides to be hackmon for a while, well, hackmon is technically now a member too. I think all the relevant members with lower forms mention them on thehir pages already anyway, and I suppose its like ho omnimons page says "comes from WGmon and MGmon" but we dont count those two, etc - so fair enough. Ill keep it as a head canon.Marcusbwfc (talk) 23:50, November 2, 2018 (UTC) Split For some of the more established sections of group pages such as this or Celestial Digimon or Seven Great Demon Lords, would it make more sense to pull them off to their own pages? This page is getting huge with characters and the sectioned redirects are getting on the absurd side. Lanate (talk) 18:30, September 14, 2019 (UTC) :I've brought this up before and support it.Marcusbwfc (talk) 21:58, September 14, 2019 (UTC) ::I've thought about this before, but I don't remember ever bringing it up. Splitting makes sense. 22:06, September 14, 2019 (UTC) :::I'm in support of splitting as well since it having characters from multiple continuities on the same page just because their species belong to this group make little sense to begin with. I can somewhat understand it for Yggdrasill which is simultaneously both a species and a single being, making it an eldritch being on par with Unicron but not an entire group. Chimera-gui (talk) 22:24, September 14, 2019 (UTC) ::::My support for keeping it merged is that the Royal Knights as a group share consist characterization. I'd be okay with splitting if we still keep a shorter synopsis underneath the main link that covers the overall actions and characterization of the group in each appearance. Same with the other groups, especially for the SGDL (where Beelzemon's role as an antihero is 100% Tamers fanservice). 13:18, September 17, 2019 (UTC) :::::We could look to split some of the individual species into their own pages since that would cut down on content. For example, we could split Dynasmon and Crusadermon from Frontier into one page like with Bokomon and Neemon (Frontier). Cyber Sleuth's Crusadermon is one of the main antagonists of both Cyber Sleuth and Hacker's Memory, so her page should probably be split. Jesmon and Gankoomon from PSP/DSCS have their own pages, and I'd argue Frontier's RKs and Crusadermon from CM/HM are more relevant than those two. I do think now that Bandai are frequently using all 13 members over and over, rather than a few members here or there we should consider cutting down though. For example, I haven't put them in yet but I intend to at some point - 12 Royal Knights show up in Next Order, which will be 12 more entries onto this page once I get round to it. The only one who doesn't show up is a RK Gallantmon, which is prob cuz they didn't want to cause confusion from Kouta's gallantmon. Now tbf, the RKs of Next Order aren't really very information full, all of them are just "Hi, I'm member, I work for Yggy, let's fight". Then you kick their ass, and that's it. I should prob get round to adding the info for DWNO.Marcusbwfc (talk) 16:51, September 17, 2019 (UTC) :::::::It might be more consistent to simply have "Royal Knights (Frontier)", "Royal Knights (Cyber Sleuth)", etc. The fact that we started having dimension-hopping royal knights makes this a bit of a bother...do we need to end up having a table of species vs. publication, showing which characters are which? Who all appears in multiple media? 20:27, September 17, 2019 (UTC) ::::::::I was actually just offering an alternate solution. The original was to have pages for Royal Knights (Frontier) etc as separate pages (for those with lots of info), and then it would link to that page from here. I'm good with either solution. We dont need it for all pages, since some dont have enough information to be their own page, but I'd say Frontier, Cyber Sleuth, and Chronicle do (for the RKs). Though that does present me a question for our intergalatic traveller Veevee. He's a Royal Knight in Cyber Sleuth, I wonder if he still has the title in Next Order since that game came after DSCS (but hes obviously not a RK in the Next Order universe, so I suppose it doesn't matter). Habu really loves his universe hopping monsters/humans. Except some in Survive/Next Story lol.Marcusbwfc (talk) 22:51, September 17, 2019 (UTC) ::Veevee is kind of a substitute Royal Knight though. ::Royal Knights (Cyber Sleuth), etc. is exactly the kind of thing I thought of when I first thought we should split, although we would have to deal with DSCS's RK being split in two factions unlike other appearances of the group. Though I still think in cases where a specific Royal Knight stands out, they should their own article. For example, Alphamon is basically a main character is DSCS, and LordKnightmon is kind of a main antagonist, in that it is basically the Vamdemon of the game. ::With Survive being advertised as a story where player choices affect the story, and main characters can even DIE, and the Digital-like World being designed in a way that looks like an apocalyptic landscape, and the entire thing with a field trip to a shrine in a rural place and the Kemonogami stuff implying Digimon were worshipped in the past (a setup that kinda gives me Air vibes despite Air not being about extradimensional monsters), I don't think that game has the kind of atmosphere where something cool and exciting like dimension-hopping heroes can fit. If anything, I'm actually predicting this will be the first Habu game since Re:Digitize to not have Mirei Mikagura appear. ::Also, given how Habu is constantly talking about wanting to focus on less depicted groups, I totally feel like we can ditch any chances of RK being in Survive. In DWN0 they were basically random side-quests, which this game doesn't seem like would have (any side-quest here would probably be something that can affect the story). In fact, considering this being the first-ever rural-centric Digimon story, I feel like if any existing group appears it would be the Four Holy Beasts or the Four Great Dragons. 23:18, September 17, 2019 (UTC) :::With only 100 Digimon being in the game, I do doubt 10% will be wasted on RK slots. But anyway, that mean you support a split into (Cyber Sleuth), (Frontier) etc? and nah, we don't need to split the Cyber Sleuth Royal Knight into "factions", each member already states who they support and all 13 of them are Royal Knights, meaning all 13 can be on the (Cyber Sleuth) page.Marcusbwfc (talk) 00:07, September 18, 2019 (UTC) ::::@Kryten, would something like Digital World or Digimon#Animated series work, where we have both a main link to the full page and a short summary of the role of the group as a unit in the work? Lanate (talk) 01:33, September 18, 2019 (UTC) :::::We also have Zeromaru, from Xros Wars. @Lanate, that would be perfect, and perhaps even more coverage than we need here. 12:12, September 18, 2019 (UTC) ::::::So are they all getting split, or just the ones from Frontier?Marcusbwfc (talk) 10:45, December 3, 2019 (UTC) :::::::Pretty much all of them, I think. 13:11, December 3, 2019 (UTC) ::::::::I was proof of concepting. I'm still not quite done; I haven't made the blurbs yet. Lanate (talk) 14:35, December 3, 2019 (UTC) ::::::::I would say we should only split ones that have individual member sections. Something like ReArise either should be left as is or put on the ReArise character list page. Lanate (talk) 02:23, December 4, 2019 (UTC) Squires *Knightmon *OmegaShoutmon *RizeGreymon *Coronamon *Lunamon *Spadamon Any others? Rapidmon maybe? 12:35, September 19, 2019 (UTC) :Rapidmon for sure since Magnamon from CS has on as a minion. Who has Coronamon, Lunamon, and Spadamon? Someone from the xros wars manga? We should probably count Hinkumuyu, At/Rene/Pol, and the three Sistermon.Marcusbwfc (talk) 12:43, September 19, 2019 (UTC) :Hinakamuy and Art/Rene/Por are pretty much symbiotes, not really squires. The rookie trio is Zeromaru's squires from XWM. 17:08, September 19, 2019 (UTC) ::You'd think Zeromaru of all people could get better minions, lol.Marcusbwfc (talk) 21:28, September 19, 2019 (UTC) Redundancy To prevent redundancy, I think we should try to shift as many "group actions" as possible from the individual Chronicle X/Cyber Sleuth/etc. member sections to a group section for that publication. 13:51, November 26, 2019 (UTC) Omnimon The only mention of Royal Knights I can find on the D5-CP5 card is the D-skill, which isn't used as a group parameter on any of the other cards. I don't think we can count it. 13:32, January 22, 2020 (UTC) :Even if we do choose to count it, it's a Super Digica Taisen card - which has its own storyline. So if tai's omnimon would be a RK, it would count for that universe, rather than adventure. Like how VeeVee is a Royal Knight in Cyber Sleuth, but isn't in his debut universe. we wouldn't count veevee as a RK in next order, either. (and the inevtiable future games veevee shows up in since I guess shes ryo now)Marcusbwfc (talk) 00:55, January 23, 2020 (UTC) ::Not only that, it seems to be an event in which the Royal Knights are featured along with Taichi: https://imgur.com/a/Zre1GSu. The card for Sleipmon, Examon and Dukemon feature the same trait as Omegamon's. --Charles.929 (talk) 10:18, January 23, 2020 (UTC) :::I can see that, but it just doesn't feel solid. 18:19, January 23, 2020 (UTC)